


Butterfly Kisses

by scifishipper



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Porn Battle, Romance, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a marriage of convenience, River wants to be a real married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts: deliberate, Vera, grease, tenderness

"There ain't nothin' simple about it, girl," Jayne said, backing away slightly from River who was peeling off her shirt, revealing small firm breasts under waves of brown hair. "Now, you stop that!" Jayne looked away, tried to think about Vera and Reavers and anything that would make his dick stop twitching.

"You are my husband, Jayne. Preacher said so, remember? This is what married people do." River folded her shirt once and draped it over a chair in Jayne's quarters. The air was warm and Serenity's engines surged unexpectedly, pushing them farther away from that _go se_ planet.

"That was...that was..." Jayne stuttered, vaguely aware that if he rejected her, he'd never hear the end of it from Mal. "River...," he started calmly, focusing his eyes firmly on her face. _Don't look down, don't look down._

Jayne opened his mouth again to speak, but River closed the gap quickly and pressed a finger against his mouth. "I am not naive, husband. Yes, I am a virgin, but I have touched myself. I know the pleasures there." River tilted her head and slid her finger down to the stubble on Jayne's chin. Jayne swallowed hard, trying not to think about that picture in his head. She stroked his jaw, tracing the dark shadow to his ear and hair. 

"Watch yourself, girl. You don't know what you're playing at." Jayne felt her breath on his face and clenched his fists to hold himself together. He hadn't thought this far ahead when he'd volunteered to marry River. It was supposed to keep her safe, get them off that gorram world before she was taken. 

"I do know, Jayne. You do not need to be afraid. I am not fragile. I will not break." With her last words, River shoved Jayne hard onto his narrow mattress and straddled his hips. 

Jayne let out a whoosh of air and grabbed River's arms, holding her firm. Instead of fighting him, she just relaxed, letting her hips fall forward to press against his. Her hair dangled against his chest and face. Her small breasts were close enough that he could easily taste them. _No._

Jayne flexed his fingers around her arms, thinking, or at least trying to, which was hard now that she'd started to wriggle against him. _Renci de Fozu._

"It is our wedding night, Jayne.” River rotated her hips. There was no mistake what she wanted from him. And Jayne had no idea why he was resistin’. Girl was crazy, right? Didn’t make no difference, did it? But Jayne knew what they’d done to her. He didn’t want to be _hundan_ like them, takin’ advantage of a girl like that.

“You’re not _hundan_ , Jayne. They wanted parts of her brain. They cut it, like a puzzle, making pieces fit somewhere else.”

Jayne bucked at her words and dug his fingers more into her arms. “You stop that, gorramit. I ain’t keen on you looking inside my brainpan.” 

“The girl is sorry, Jayne.” River looked sad. “She did not understand why you did not want her.” River pushed off Jayne and settled beside him, her back curved over, chest pressed against her knees.

“It just ain’t right. Readin’ someone else’s private thoughts.” Jayne looked at the side of her face. She were pretty, weren’t she? He reached out a tentative hand and wrapped a strand of hair around his finger. He didn’t like hurtin’ womenfolk.

“And it ain’t that I don’t want ya. I jus’ didn’t think it through. Never thought we’d have no wedding night.” Jayne blushed and looked across his small quarters to stare at nothing. 

River shifted at his side, leaning her body against the bulkhead, leaving just her hip touching his. 

He glanced at her, small and fragile, just like she said she wasn’t. She might be strong (he’d seen her in action), but her mind was like a little girl sometimes. Made him feel uncomfortable thoughts about taking care of her. “But that don’t mean we can’t.” 

Her head snapped up and she looked at him, anxious at first, then letting a smile spread across her face. Her eyes lit and Jayne smiled, too, happy that she weren’t mad at him no more. “C’mere, girl.” Jayne tugged on a long strand of her hair and she moved again, rolling on top of him, looking down curiously. 

Jayne slid his arms around her naked back, feeling impossibly soft skin, sharp shoulder blades, and a long neck radiating heat. 

“You sure ‘bout this?” He asked, not quite sure himself.

River nodded and lowered her head to kiss him, gently at first, testing. Jayne opened his mouth to stroke her lips with his tongue. She matched him, and started wriggling herself against him again. He pitched his hips up, vibrating with a sudden need and pulled her thin frame tightly against his chest. River’s fingers roamed his face and hair and down his shoulders to his bare arms. His skin prickled with her touch and he took a breath, trying not to rush.

Tugging at his shirt, River sat up a little and helped Jayne strip it off. Her fingers were warm and firm as she explored his skin, laying small kisses on his shoulders and neck. She reminded him of a butterfly, the brown one with gold spots that flitted around in the summertime back home. She sighed when he dragged his tongue along her clavicle. She tasted sweet, and dusty, and a little like the grease smell that permeated Serenity. Her loud gasp at his tongue flicking a nipple surprised him. She had been so quiet these many months that he had half-expected silence. Wouldn’t have bothered him none. He didn’t have no favorite way for a woman to be.

When he took the whole nub into his mouth and suckled, she gave a breathy moan and arched her back, inviting him to take more. And, _aiya_ he wanted it, too. Jayne grabbed her ass and pressed her womanliness against him, reveling in the way she gasped again. He lavished attention on the other breast, suckling and enjoying the sounds that emerged from deep in her throat. 

Jayne pushed a finger underneath the waistband of her skirt, feeling soft flesh over hard muscle. He slid his hand lower, fingers finding her wetness from behind. Her breath caught when he touched her, just grazing her opening. “You okay, girl?” he asked, moving his mouth away from her breasts. 

Tilting her hips, she rubbed against Jayne’s hand. “Yes,” she breathed, catching his mouth for another kiss. He pushed a finger tentatively inside her. She was wet and tight and he couldn’t even imagine how that would feel enveloped around his manhood. It occurred to him then that he’d never had no virgin before. He moved slowly, just pressed into the knuckle, and felt the way her body moved, the pressure of her lips and tongue changing when he pushed in a little more. 

“Oh, that feels so good,” she said into his mouth. “More, please.” She took more control, pushing herself down onto his finger and moaning. He wanted to touch her more, taste her, so he shifted her to the side to lie stretched out on the bed. She looked up at him, so trusting, and he gulped. No girl had every given him that look. It was like she _liked_ him. He blinked at her, uncomfortable again. Why did she keep making him feel like that? 

River pulled him down again, kissing him, touching his face and hair and back. His fingers slid under her skirt, finding the wetness again and pushing inside. With a long moan, River smiled and arched her back again. “I love this, Jayne,” she said, unabashed. “Make me into a woman. I don’t want to wait.”

“Jus’ hold on, _baobei_. Gots to take our time or it’ll hurt, and I don’t want that for you.” He planted kisses on her face, her chest, her breasts, licking and exploring as he listened to her breaths. He pulled her skirt off, then resumed his finger’s movement inside her. He was so hard it was painful, but gorramit, he’d wait. Make it good for both of them. He might be a _da diao_ lots of the time, but he weren’t a selfish jerk in bed.

River nodded and put her hand on Jayne’s back and then into his hair when he licked her thigh. She smelled so womanly, clean and fresh, warm and aching to be touched. He pressed his lips into the tangle of dark hair, loving the way it tickled his face. Weren’t nothing much he loved more than what was between a woman’s legs. He used his fingers to spread her labia apart, taking in the pink flesh, before a soft flick of his tongue. River gasped and pulled at his hair. He licked again, holding her hip with his free hand. 

River breathed, staring down at him when he glanced at her face. He touched her with his tongue again, harder, faster, until she closed her eyes and threw an arm over them. He felt the muscles in her thighs quiver against his cheek, her breath coming faster, moaning and sighing, until she gasped sharply, eyes flying open. “Oh! Oh…” She shuddered under his mouth, fingers scrabbling to get purchase of some part of him. 

Jayne kissed her thigh and stomach and then up to suckle her breasts and neck. “The parts of the girl can sing, Jayne,” River said, pulling him close and wrapping a leg around his thighs. Her eyes, when he looked at her, were dazed and happy. “You are a maestro, my husband.” 

“Don’t got no idea what that means, but sounds good to me.” Jayne found her mouth with his, and fumbled with his pants, tangling them around his feet, then finally off. 

“Mmmm,” River hummed, writhing against him. 

Jayne shifted half onto her, pressing his dick into her thigh. She felt it and broke their kiss. “Can I touch you?” she asked, shy all of the sudden. 

Jayne could only nod, his ache pulling words from his lips. He groaned as she wrapped delicate fingers around him, exploring. After a moment, he covered her hand, moved it in the way he liked, head to base, not too hard. He closed his eyes and released her hand, letting her move on her own. His hand explored her womanhood again, and he pushed a finger, and then two inside her. She gasped, her palm stuttering against his length. 

“Jayne, I am ready. I am ready to be yours, husband.” 

He was ready, too, darn near bursting to be inside her. He climbed overtop, and put his elbows on either side of her shoulders. For as much as he didn’t like people in his personal space, he loved a woman’s body pressed against his and being all manner of close with her. 

Reaching between them, he put himself at her entrance, pressing slightly. He’d heard tale of being a virgin hurtin’, so he took his time. Jayne spread her thighs apart more, and tucked down to push in slowly. Her eyes were on his, growing wide as he filled her. She gasped sharply and froze. 

“S’okay, _baobei_ ,” he murmured. He kissed her and still moved, slowly, pressing more deeply inside her. He slid back out, and then rocked inside again. He was so focused on her that it took a moment to feel it himself. She was impossibly tight, her heat squeezing him, making him need to come. He breathed, moving in a measured way as he looked at her face. She stared up at him with that strange expression again and smiled. 

River tilted her hips and slid her fingers down to his ass, digging her fingers into his flesh. He answered by pushing in again, faster, then over and over again. River keened against his shoulder, lifting her hips to meet his. She moaned, sliding her hands all over Jayne’s back and arms, touching him everywhere until his body was a blur of sensation. 

“I ain’t gonna last long,” Jayne groaned. He wanted to hold on, but couldn’t. She was impossibly sweet and tight around him. He thrust into her, hard and wanting, and she met him at every stroke. 

“Jayne, please,” she gasped, eyes closed tight as Jayne rose above her to drive deeper. She pulled at her own nipples, gasping, so gorram arousin’ that he couldn’t stop it, couldn’t stop himself from falling over the edge, drowning in an intense wave of pleasure. He groaned and spilled himself inside her. River’s cries heightened, too, echoing his pleasure and she reached up to kiss him, awkwardly, until he slid out of her, spent. 

He flopped down next to her, chest heaving, breath short. “Gorram hell, River. If I’da known it’d be like that, I’d married ya sooner. _Ta ma duh_.”

“Oh, yes, Jayne. That was wonderful.” River giggled and flopped on top of him, giving him a loud kiss and a grin. 

“When can we do it again?”


End file.
